1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmit/receive unit for providing services or activities in a wireless local area network and a communication method using the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of a wireless local access network (WLAN), users of a portable terminal such as a laptop computer may perform their tasks because of increased mobility. For example, the user may bring the laptop computer to a conference in order to join the conference and access a local network through the WLAN.
In a system based on an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, a basic service set (BSS) indicates a set of stations that successfully achieve synchronization. In addition, a basic service area (BSA) indicates an area containing members constituting the BSS. The BSA may be changed depending on a propagation characteristic of a wireless medium. The BSS may be classified into two constituents of an independent BSS (IBSS) and an infrastructured BSS, and the former which forms a self-contained network indicates a BSS which is not permitted to access a distribution system (DS) and the latter which includes one or more access points (APs) and distribution systems generally indicates a BSS in which the AP is used during all communication processes including communication between stations.
The IEEE 802.11 WLAN standard provides transmission speeds of 11 Mbps (IEEE 802.11b) and 54 Mbps (IEEE 802.11a) using an unauthorized band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission speed of 54 Mbps by applying orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission speed of 300 Mbps to four spatial streams by applying MIMO-OFDM. IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth of up to 40 MHz and in this case, provides a transmission speed of 600 Mbps.
In recent years, various social networking based services have attracted public attentions, which including Facebook Twitter, Chatting, Social Commerce, Product Promotion, and the like. Meanwhile, differently from the existing social networking method serviced on an Internet network, SNS services based on positions of a department store, a major supermarket, localized personal broadcasting, a localized SNS, and the like is under research.